Alonzo J. Edgerton
|birth_place=Rome, New York |death_date= |death_place=Sioux Falls, South Dakota |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch=Union Army |sericeyears=1862-1867 |rank=brevet Brigadier General |unit=10th Minnesota Volunteer Infantry Regiment 67th Regiment Infantry U.S. Colored Troops |battles=American Civil War }} Alonzo Jay Edgerton (June 7, 1827 – August 9, 1896) was an American politician and United States federal judge. Biography Alonzo Edgerton was born in Rome, New York. Edgerton graduated from Wesleyan University in 1850, and there became a member of the Mystical Seven. He read law in 1855. After residing in Mississippi and Illinois for periods of time, Edgerton settled in Mantorville in 1855 and was admitted to the bar.Early Settlers of Edgerton webpage In 1859 he was elected to the Minnesota State Senate.Alonzo Jay Edgerton, Minnesota Legislators Past and Present In 1862 Edgerton organized a company of militia which later constituted Company B of the Tenth Minnesota Infantry Volunteers. By January 1864 he had risen to the rank of Colonel of the 67th Regiment Infantry U.S. Colored Troops. He was breveted a Brigadier General on March 13, 1865 and confirmed on April 10, 1866. Returning to Minnesota, he was in private practice of law in Mantorville, Minnesota from 1867 to 1871. Edgerton became a regent of the University of Minnesota and was in 1872 was appointed as the first state railroad commissioner. After his term ended in 1876 Edgerton returned to the state senate. He was appointed U.S. Senator from Minnesota as a Republican, and served from March 12, 1881 to October 30, 1881 in the 47th congress. Edgerton was a replacement for Senator William Windom, who became Secretary of the Treasury under President James A. Garfield; Windom left the cabinet after Garfield's brief presidency and then was re-elected to serve out the remainder of his own term. Edgerton was later appointed chief justice of the Territorial Supreme Court of Dakota. When South Dakota was admitted as a State into the Union, he was made United States judge of that district. He also served as president of the constitutional convention of South Dakota.Jon K. Lauck, 'The Foundations of Political Culture in East River South Dakota', in The Plains Political Tradition: Essays on South Dakota Political Culture (eds. Jon K. Lauck, John E. Miller, Donald C. Simmons, Jr.), Pierre, South Dakota: South Dakota State Historical Society Press, 2011, p. 28 He was a freemason. He died in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Legacy The town of Edgerton, Minnesota is named in his honor.Early Settlers of Edgerton, Minnesota See also *List of American Civil War generals *List of American Civil War brevet Generals (Union) References External links Category:1827 births Category:1896 deaths Category:People from Rome, New York Category:People of Minnesota in the American Civil War Category:Wesleyan University alumni Category:Union Army generals Category:Minnesota State Senators Category:United States Senators from Minnesota Category:Minnesota Republicans Category:People from Sioux Falls, South Dakota Category:Judges of the United States District Court for the District of South Dakota Category:United States federal judges appointed by Benjamin Harrison Category:Dakota Territory Supreme Court justices Category:Republican Party United States Senators